vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
73484-update-notes-build-6731-6132014
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- what about our missing blueprints guys | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Does that mean additional fixes/nerfs to those we received from the hotfix 2 days ago or did those simply carry over to the "big" patch notes? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The engie nerfs were coming, they were outputting way too much damage with that combo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I see this word, 'unplayable', I do not think this word means what you think it does. I play Engi, and it's quite playable and survivable. I'm having a blast with it. | |} ---- Bugs are hard. Some are more intricate and can have several references points to elsewhere in the game and system. It's been 10 days. This is a HUGE patch. Patience. | |} ---- ---- How will this affect healers grouping up with a single guild member to duo stuff? Is the detection solid enough to allow for this, or will we need to do a bit of damage to everything? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Memory leaks are extremely hard to find, you basically have to nut out all the 'frees' and 'mallocs' used in the code and trace where it's leaking. Horrible experiences with it in C coding! | |} ---- ---- All are good points except the last one mate, why reset amps so much. And if you wanna change amps you got to work for it, its perfect. In every MMO its the same at max lvl if you need gold you need to grind / craft then sell or do dailies etc.. Its always the same, so how I see it in wildstar its perfect how it is, play it how it is or stop playing. We need to addept to the games the games do not need to addept to us. | |} ---- ---- I knew one of you fanboys would drop in haha. Its unplayable to have fun with it with frustrating bugged bots. Its a pet class so pets shouldnt be bugged like the are now from engineer. 90% of the engineers out there stopped playing engineer because of the bugged pets and will stop playing again after thats fixed | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Post #3 saying PLEASE BUFF TRIGGER FINGERS' DROP RATE. At least post saying its a known issue or you're looking into it or something. I think the entire Spellslinger community would like that. | |} ---- Esper would like a word. **Side note, PLEASE FIX THE FREAKING AMD OPTIMIZATION ; ; I am so sick of my 3.9 Ghz Quadcore and 290X GPU Getting 14 FPS on Ultra or Low settings in some areas. How does this give me the same frame rate!. I stand still.. boom 70 FPS, I take 1 step forward it spikes to 14 fps until I stand still again. I do not plan on putting my credit card up if this isn't fixed by the end of my 30 days. Not acceptable for a LAUNCHED triple A title. | |} ---- Yes, I'm a fanboy because I don't have these odd issues other people have. I'm doing just fine with content, not dying too much, and can take on groups of 3-5 mobs without dying. Yeah, tooootally unplayable. *cupcake*ing troll. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- strange how 1 guy doesnt have the problems the other 90% has. Let me guess an old WoW player? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ??? The majority of the posts here are negative. | |} ---- Only have one character, thanks tho. | |} ---- ---- No they arent, some are. I mean like me about engineer pets is negative about the class that can be badly played now because the pets are bugged as hell. But besides this the rest of the game and fixes are awesome! CARBINE, HO! | |} ---- ---- Was literally about to say he was level 10-15 | |} ---- Actually, RIFT patched and fixed issues at a much faster rate during it's launch, on top of being smoothest launch of any MMO to date. | |} ---- ---- Until the released the expansion making anything pre-expansion pointless and nerfed to all hell. They handled their expansion poorly and the content since has greatly suffered. Makes me sad. Rift was my first raiding MMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- Game is down, only screenie I had. *shrugs* | |} ---- ---- You're assuming that this is a recent screenshot.. Could've been from a week ago. | |} ---- Eh I understand the trigger fingers not being fixed yet to some extent. While it is annoying for us SS, it isn't game breaking like many of these things are. They have to prioritize their time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- True, later on Trion really dropped the ball. Going F2P also ruined the game for me as someone who raided Top 5 WW. Definitely made me look for something else when I needed to pay sub and occasionaly give a little extra money to keep up on raid marks. Until recently (past year or so), they had the best community team that I had ever experienced in my many years of gaming experience. | |} ---- ---- I agree. http://youtu.be/assZ9bcucmQ?t=18s | |} ---- ^^ Please Carbine, do this - at the very least my FPS numbers will start to make some sense. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- when you reach 50 and start tanking adventures or dungeons you will find out. also, feel free to complain once you reached that point. | |} ---- When some of these issues, such as Engineer bots and Medics healing Engi tanks, have been around since early beta, of course we're going to complain. Architects can take a break from nerfs while classes are actually fixed for proper gameplay. | |} ---- ---- Makes me sad to think of all the awesome people they let go from their community and dev teams. Elrar getting canned was shocking. I've been wandering the MMO waste lands looking for something to scratch that itch of familiarity and innovation, and Wildstar seems to be it. Quite happy with the direction it's going so far, so long as they don't nerf the shit out of content like most MMO's end up doing. You SHOULD die while leveling and questing. You shouldn't be able to go to max level and only die maybe a dozen times. There needs to be challenge. But, my positive outlook, and understanding of what it takes to track down, recode, and fix bugs makes me a fanboy. Or the fact that I've learned how to control my Engi bots makes me a fanboy. xD You think it's easy trying to code a 'follow' path and aggro radius with bots? It's not, learn to play better and pay attention to where you're moving and where your bots are, instead of, "OMG! STUPID BOTS!" How about, stupid player for not knowing how to adapt? Oh, one last Rift complaint, I hated how they moved away from the openess and amazing layout and design of pre-exp dungeons into this bleak ugly mecha style arena dungeons with mechs...mechs everywhere. Anyway, /endrant. lol | |} ---- These fixes aren't ones they noticed first. Please see https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/16069-carbine-processes-patch-types/ for Cougar's explanation of the process of fixes/patches. | |} ---- ---- Everyone should stop whining and be glad that this is in there. The most important part of these notes for any player by far imo but have not even been mentioned in any previous reply. | |} ---- Woooo! Thank you! | |} ---- He was the best. MEEEEEAAAAD!!!! Akylios pre-nerf in HK is still my favorite fight in any raid setting to date. Nothing like 20 minutes of pure chaos and necessary perfection needed for completion. | |} ---- ---- Yes, because clearly the tradeskills team and the classes team are actually the same. And there's no difference between balancing one part of the game and fixing bugs in a totally unrelated part of the game. I also insist that electricians fix my toilet and carpenters install my cable. It's all the same, right? | |} ---- ---- Mine was Zylas. Something about all the direction that was needed. REALLY had to have good team leaders to do this fight. I was always on Lane Calling duty. When we finally downed her (We were a mid-core raiding guild...i.e. we wanted progression, but not as a job...) So many fun times. I think I started getting annoyed when we were able to ONE TANK the scorpion GIlded Prophecy. That was the beginning of the end of the challenge. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NA1p7WyWF8 | |} ---- I <3 you! Logic use and all that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was not implying they were the same, I was merely pointing out the absurdity at which the Architects have had more notice in the past week than Engineer fixes. As much as I enjoy housing (and I do because I spend far too much time reorganining and doing challenges in housing), it is the classes that do dungeons and having reliable skills/pets/procs working should seem a far higher priority, especially for Weekly Patches. Architect prices are probably just a hotfix they added to the weekly patch. I, again, in no way assume the teams are the same. Just was hoping for more attention on class details as opposed to the small changes made for the classes in this patch. | |} ---- ---- ---- THIS. I see this in PVP while I am in Heavy Armor, running Utility/Support AMPS/Skills and in full PVP gear. | |} ---- whos asking the tradeskill team to fix classes bugs? | |} ---- Did not know this. Redeveloping my strategy to revolve around my Scientist bot in PVP. :D | |} ---- ---- +1 I'm running a 3.2 ghz six-core machine with a GTX 650 TI and the Desert Biome ate my frame rate. As for the CC payment, I plan to just buy CREDDs with my earnings :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Does this effect the mini boss in STL? ALSO PLEASE FIX 2nd BOSS in KV | |} ---- Just stop. Your explanation in the memory leaks is off. They are probably using c++ with glue code to get the lua addons to interact correctly. C is completely different than C++. While part of what you are saying is true, a lot is not. For example, and I feel I'm going ad nauseum about this because of how frustrating it is - War of the Wilds was working completely fine 4 days ago. No issues. They put in an untested hotfix that completely broke it to all hell. Anyone with any critical thinking skills would of seen how bad their changes were in that hotfix. They've had 4 days to revert those changes and they haven't. The WotW adventure was completely fine, non-bugged, and the hotfix 4 days ago is what broke it. Now, I've worked as a software engineer for 7 years in the financial sector and have worked on many major projects, some spanning over 9 months. The team responsible for internal loading is different than the team responsible for external loading. There is also teams similar to special ops teams who can be on call immediately to triage an issue. Now while releasing a new product for a financial institution such as a bank has different testing standards and regulations to go through, the number one rule still stands that you always test your fix before sending it out, and if it majorly breaks something, then you always revert it till you can find a meaningful fix. You don't leave a website down if you introduce a bug, you don't leave a database down if you cause a data discrepancy error or similar. You revert the changes back to the last working condition so that they can be used by the end user, then work on fixing it internally. They left WotW broken even when within 2 hours of the hotfix coming up there were about 10 seperate threads in the adventure forums complaining about it. That's extremely bad. WotW is majorly needed for progression in the raid attunement chain. As it stands now, you can complete the optional objectives if you get that 1/10 chance you get a decent one and still end up with bronze. It's bad business. This should of been fixed within 48 hours at max. You don't introduce a "hotfix" that breaks something, then leave it in a broken state. I can't even fathom that. Not getting credits for energy nodes when capping them objective Kill a specific champion not giving credit even when getting the killing blow Most matches not even making it to the 25 minute mark to get the second objective 2 minutes to kill a 1.2 million boss and that is if you are waiting at the boss and get the kill boss objective, but that also means you aren't spread out in preparation for the kill 3 champions. So bad. They knew these were broken but introduced the hotfix anyway. | |} ---- Got to say... that is full of it. A warr/engi/stalker can tear thru me as SS.. and my only hope is to get away/heal. Even if I were full dps spec... i wouldnt have a chance of taking them to even half life by the time I was dead. Luckily this isnt a solo game, and I have war/stalkers/engi on my team to even the score while I run wildly around!:) | |} ---- ---- ---- Blueprints are coming. | |} ---- You sure you quoted the right person? | |} ---- ---- I've had a few people tear right through me in the 30-49 bracket. I'm not 50 and I don't have all the 40-49 gear until I reach level to upgrade from 30-39 pvp gear. It does not happen extremely often but I have defnitely fallen pretty quick while I watch other classes sustain a lot combat than me. | |} ---- I have as well. I have as high as i can get in defect normal and crit. And still have enough attack. but I am unable to kill as fast as mos people in pvp and pve. So they nerf our 2 working skills. I know bugs are a biotch they always have been. But I can not tank as a eng since the heals seem to not work right. At least I was good dps. Now i have to rebuild. They should have at least given us a free amp reset to redo our setup for changing our skills. | |} ---- Thank you. I don't mind people complaining too much. Especially when they're airing grievances about balance and all that. To be honest, the one thing that gets me really annoyed is the people griping about optimisation. I'm a developer, I know from experience that optimisation is hard. On top of that, Wildstar is an MMO. Unlike most games, MMOs are under constant development. While other games can release and be done, and MMO has to make sure that it can keep being changed. This means optimisation has to be done very carefully, as normally optimisation locks the code in place and makes it resistant to change. Furthermore, not everybody is suffering from performance issues, this means it's not as simple as "this code is slow" it's "this code hits a slow path on some hardware" which is much harder to fix. Guys, I get it. I really do. Not being able to play properly is frustrating. But if they gave into your demands, they'd be insane. You're asking them to compromise the ability to improve the game later in order to improve it now. If they hacked in fixes, they'd actually be as incompetent as you say they are. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm ARchitect, and yet i can just 1 Quest for the Data Fragments! -> The other Quest is Totaly Buggy! -_- | |} ---- oh so we are turning the patch notes thread into the reminisce about Rifts raiding thread. Akylios was definitely awesome, zylas could be a real pain, the fight required everyone to bring there A game, it was a very satisfying kill. But my favourite Rfit raid bosses actually live in the 10 mans, I think Rift made some fantastic 10 man bosses. Guurloth in Gilded Prophecy, General Silgen and High Priest Arakhurn in Rise of the Pheonix are some of my favourites | |} ---- I guess you never played EQ. Just look up Mage epic weapon quest. There are more bugs ther then u can count. And they NEVER FIXED THEM. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL. It came up somewhere in the 7 pages. xD Guurloth was a great 'proving grounds' boss for getting people to listen. That's why all the nerfed instances and chocolate raids hurt the expansion raiding and dungeons so much. All the new F2P's didn't learn the mechanics that those who played since head start had to learn, and were trying to WoW thruogh the dungeons and raids, and wiping and rage quitting. I have a soft spot for Drowned Halls bosses, it was my first Raid as a Tank, and a Riftstalker tank before they made them easy as hell to play. Juggling all the cooldowns, taunts, our buffs and all that, was great fun. | |} ---- We already have issues with PvP nameplates not appearing when they should be. Now we are going to have them INTENTIONALLY appearing in places where they shouldn't be. God help us. | |} ---- Did you just see the word "Stalker" and assume that was a nerf? read it carefully. Notice anything yet? getting detected when someone damages you in stealth? yeah that should happen. also operative word in fix 2. FIXED. I had that issue a few times, glad it is gone. | |} ---- ...and you can't reed sarcasm? Not even from a l13? lMfao :lol: He/she is allowed to comment the day he/she signed up on the forum, but normally that's A no-brainer EDIT: TY Carbine for hard work, though one comment: WHERE IS MY SMILEY WITH THE THUMBS UP? | |} ---- Offtopic, as usual, but that's a great profile pic and username. xD Made me laugh. | |} ---- +1 to this, i play wildstar for pvp ONLY. I will not be a happy customer if raids is the only way to gear up for end game pvp. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm standing in front of a Bugged Deathbringer Kala right now.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah stalker when done right is by far the top single target DPS and they put up competative numbers on AOE when the right skills and amps are slotted. Engineers...relax. The nerf is just a bit of balancing. You all act like they completely bent you over and railed you without lube. Not the case. 3 percent drop? .1 second reduced cast? less telegraph bars by 2? Come on...you see something that smells like "nerf" and imediately your but clenches like a black hole of anger and rage. | |} ---- Are engi bots not the smart...yes. But to say oh no one wants to play engi because of it let alone 90%. Come on now I see engi running around all the time plus my friend plays one even she says bots are stupid but she still loves hers. | |} ---- So how does this work now? Abandoned the quest, after it buged out on me, but still cant find it under ignored or am getting a new call. | |} ---- ---- Great example...RIFT...anddddd how is it doing now? | |} ---- ---- ---- Never noticed, I seemed to melt mobs pretty quick with gas left to spare. | |} ---- ---- ---- The people who purchased the riding skill II will receive the refund of the money lost? And they gonna have their skill upgraded? Cause my money is still gone and I only have the first riding skill and the mount vendor only sells me riding skill III. Regards | |} ---- You don't get any item. It just ups your skill. And you should see the lvl 50 one to buy for 80 platinum now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I play MMO's for PvP and I can say Rift has to be near the bottom of the barrel for that. Too many macros (makes the game too easy), class imbalances, no competitive environments (arenas, etc.). All of the balancing was done 100% for PvE and PvP was never considered (not even a little). Daglar (lead dev) hated PvP and made that clear numerous times. Essentially, Rift was one big circle jerk of devs palling around with the top raiding guilds (devs even secretly raided with some of these guilds and let them slide on exploiting boss bugs, etc). It was rather sickening, really. I never raided, but I heard no raid was anywhere close to Hammerknell as far as difficulty/fun goes. It seems after HK and right around the time SL came out, most of the raiding guilds left. But, hey, Addiction is still there getting world firsts with no competition. lulz Trion, like every other studio, eventually nerfed their raids for the casuals. That's when a lot of people got fed up and left. The same will happen here (it has to) because casuals outnumber the hardcore crowd. Carbine will see that and sneak in some nerfs. Just wait. It never fails. No dev team wants to admit it, but they all do it because it makes them more money. If the casuals can't win they quit and that means less profits.. I already see people complaining on the forums here that content is too hard. However, WoW and many other MMO's did the same thing, so I'm not picking on Rift. | |} ---- Literally this. I can't even afford to LOOK at my journeyman things, and trust me, I've been capitalizing whenever possible. Looking at a recipe where I need 6 things, all of which sell for 22-25s. Vendors will buy them for 40 silver (probably 15 now.), and NO one wants them on the auction house for even half the cost they are. Brilliant. Too much money would imply we made enough to both craft and have what we needed to actually... you know. Afford other things. I'm not even concerned with getting schematics. Won't be able to afford to make them anyways. Crafting should be profitable. I'm fine with the fact that you don't want it to be, and I'll accept slightly negative returns, but I shouldn't have to lose 50 gold just to do 3 or 4 of the little achievement thingies. Crafting in a nutshell: http://s1.hubimg.com/u/5422974_f520.jpg | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And this happened to me too and didn't noticed a difference on the mount speed. | |} ---- ---- Still not working, fyi. | |} ---- ---- ---- dont work.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's not a memory leak. Try uninstalling the game and reinstalling. Memory leak happens from playing for an extended period of time. | |} ---- ---- Still not fixed yet either just to add, the Banner of Trials next to her is not interactable at all and you cant interact with her either | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- What did they say about mount trainer? mine lost was 2x50g cos 3rd one actually bought it. (Submitted 11 days ago) to me they say this so far, after 8 days so they are saying that we should get our money back. Losing 1 plat so early really made things harder. | |} ---- ---- I can do nothing else then totaly agree with that side note , FIX the damn game its not playable this way , hence the reason i havent been online for a week now. and indeed it doesnt make any freaking difference if ultra low or ultra high ( which i should be able to run at a decent pace.) so basicly i threw 60 euro ( yes i got the deluxe version) in the thrash. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Please, fix Dungeons General. Must looks like: Dungeons General | |} ---- ^^^ This STOP NERFING CLASSES AND TRADESKILLS, FIX THEM FIRST You have way too much stuff to fix before you start nerfing everything else. You nerfed like the only good synergy Engies had while ignoring the fact that the synergy itself was broken (Bolt Caster will reset the timer of Bioshell all the way to 8 seconds if it's used with less than 2-3 seconds remaining on BIo's cd) Engie DPS is horrible compared to any other high dps class no idea why this was an issue. Architects needed yet another nerf? Really? You do realize it's more profitable to just VENDOR the ingredients needed for architect stuff than it is to actually make it into anything right? They needed another nerf... why? There's a billion bugs still in the game that need fixing, There's tons of amps that don't work, Dungeons give horrible currency and xp rewards. Stop nerfing, start fixing plz. | |} ---- Are you guys trying to remove Architects from the game?? It's starting to become a non-profit tradeskill at this rate. Two nerfs in one week. Wow. | |} ---- Other tradeskills are already non-profit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- totally not true | |} ---- ---- Yet their fixes have done nothing to fix the economy. For example: They nerfed moodle totems from vendoring for 35 silver to 20 silver, so instead of making 17 gold for every 200 ironbark wood, you'd only make 10 gold, but if you just vendored the 200 wood instead of making it into anything you make 16.80 gold. (20 less silver per 200 wood, woop-dee-doo) So they basically made creating items for profit as an architect pointless while not fixing the economy at all. I'm all for nerfing and balancing the game... ONCE IT'S FIXED. There's way too many things broken in this game to start nerfing things already. The worst stuff that's broken is the group content IMO. Most MMOs allow you to level up through dungeons/group content but atm group content is horrible for leveling with very little monetary reward. Both adventures and dungeons. While the challenge is appreciated the rewards aren't enough. Why would anyone pick the Group PVE daily xp bonus from their house when it gives horrible xp? | |} ---- ---- They've done lots of changes that make it harder to make money with certain aspects of the game, including some exploits. If the economy gets too far ahead at the start it's almost impossible to bring it back down. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine doesn't have a magical "Fix numbers across the board and balance economy" button. Most players aren't 50 yet, the game economy hasn't even established itself, it is near impossible to balance an economy 10 days in. It is best to err on the side of caution (low profits) than it is to cause the market to become overstated and inflated. | |} ---- ---- Do what i did i ordered a corsair h110 watercooler get 36c @4.4ghz amd 6300fx. Huge frame boost from the oc and having the pump be able to keep up with the temperature. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is what I came here to report. Aside from that, seems like a nice patch. Look forward to more patches in the future! | |} ---- The problem is you can't just take and not give. Engineers have nothing to fall back on for DPS. After this change, I have no idea now how I'll even do OK DPS compared to some of the other classes. The problem is if Carbine keeps balancing knee jerk like this, they will never get balance correct. | |} ---- ---- ---- They also nerfed it before they fixed it. It's still broken and they nerfed it. (Bolt Caster will reset Bio Shell to 8 seconds if used with less than 2 secs remaining on Bio Shell's cd) That's just silly. Fix stuff before you nerf it plz. | |} ---- ---- Yes you can, if you change everything at once you're gonna do more damage because you will have no clue about how it will work out. | |} ---- Yeah, going from 4 to 8 GB in an hour surely is extensive. This couldn't be more of a memory leak if you tried. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WOOT!? No fix for resetting mount options fix? I QUIT! Just kidding ... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a massive memory leak. Using DX11 instead of DX9 will help slightly for AMD users. Restart your game every 30 mins to an hour to prevent it from killing your RAM. Until they fix the leak not much you can do. | |} ---- ---- See ya :) | |} ---- ---- My experience so far has been that as a healer, I need to still hit things if I want credit. Unfortunately, I found in open world questing that if I was helping with a group and only doing healing, I didn't get any credit for my group kills. | |} ---- ---- I also play engi, never even knew they were bugged. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So good they make it so that PvE Gear is better for PvP than PvP gear | |} ---- ---- ---- pvp vs pve gear does it rlly matter ? the idea here is to evade enemy attacks and not stand in fire if you die cause of gear it sounds more like an excuse then the BIG gear diffrence. | |} ---- Fix many bugs ? Sorry but no. I have seen way better patches in my 15 years of MMOs. There is barely anything fix. And most urgent and gamebreaking bug are still not fixed ( mount skill, loosing rating on won RBG, LOADs of broken skill/AMP on classes (like the z-axis issue), broken crafting recipe and so on ) | |} ---- PvE will always be favored in MMO's unless stated otherwise, thankfully. | |} ---- They have stated otherwise. | |} ---- It's between 50 and 70s to get to the targets on tier two and in artisan fabkits it's about 60 to 80. Couple that with how much it actually costs to BUY the mats to unlock and do each of the things to unlock the next and the slight randomization with additives and it stops being about profit versus loss. It's about feasibility. Architects were told when they picked their tradeskill they'd have to play the market for supplies. Playing the market for supplies apparently means never crafting anything and just selling every supply you can because it's not fiscally reasonable to ever craft anything. Other tradeskills get use out of their items. Please. Tell me when I can equip this bookshelf I made. These. Let's remember that architects also need things they can't get. Things are expensive. Our craft can't be used to make us stronger. It could make us a bit of money so we could buy gear before, but well. No more of that. Got to spend 1.5plat this morning so that i could work on my current tier of things. Can't supplement gameplay with the crafting activities anymore. Guess I should pick whether I want to spend my money on being an effective healer or doing the thing that's the reason I bought this game. Building a pretty house and having pretty flowers and bookshelves. I just want things to be pretty. You guys fight your galactic civil war. I just sit in my cozy house with a nice sofa and some windows. | |} ---- Nope. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Came here to say basically this... I can see that synergy being really strong, but no mention of a fix on the major tier bug makes me a sad panda T_T | |} ---- Like, that's not even my point. My point is BiS PvP gear < PvE Gear for PvP. Do you see how terrible that is? | |} ---- ---- ---- Shockingly enough this is not the "craft stuff to sell to an NPC vendor for profit" MMO. Architects are deluding themselves by thinking they are supposed to get rich by crafting and selling to NPC vendors. You are intended to be selling to other players on the AH for a profit. The biggest issue you have right now is that the majority of people are "poor" and focusing on leveling. People who are serious about housing are probably architects themselves. Until more people have disposable income and more time to mess with housing you are going to have a harder time developing a decent market for your stuff. That said while this patch doesn't address everyones issues, its a decent weekly patch. I'm really looking forward to the big monthly cycle patch. People need to calm down and realize they are hotfixing virtually daily in addition to the weekly and monthly patches. They aren't just sitting around laughing at us. | |} ---- ---- No the issue is that AH is broken for architect because : - No item preview - Limit of 25 items to sales which can hardly provide a good enough collection of decors - Huge listings fees that any non-sold item is a huge loss of money. Adding to that little annoyance like stacked Architect item being sold has one without notice and no ability to change the number without splitting them in your inventory. And the default price being of 1 item instead of the stack count. People are not poor. I have been able to sell FABKits (which people can preview in their house and are popular) but Decor NEVER sell. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----